


Five Years

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: In his Eighth Year Harry used the cover of 'remedial potions' to have an affair with Severus. Five years later, Harry's back at Hogwarts and not the only one that Severus teaches 'remedial potions' lessons to.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to M for all her help and ideas and to S for beta-ing.

“Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is indeed, still, forbidden and Mister Filch has urged me to remind that all Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes are prohibited.” Snape paused; his voice had not recovered from Nagini’s bite. It was hoarse and scratchy, but he held the attention of every person in the Great Hall. “Lastly, as most of you know, Professor Flitwick retired at the end of last year and I would like to introduce our new Charms Professor, Harry Potter.”

Snape’s head turned and his eyes pierced Harry’s. The breath Harry had been holding whooshed out of him, and he stood, raising a hand to the students before stumbling back down into his seat. It was different being back at Hogwarts, especially on this side of the Head Table, but Harry, as he glanced at Snape, couldn’t stop the excitement from bubbling up in his stomach.

_It had been five years since Harry had returned to Hogwarts after the Final Battle for his Eighth Year, along with Hermione. Ron had helped George re-open the joke shop. “After all” he’d said, “it’s what Fred wanted, wasn’t it? To bring laughs when we needed them most. And we all could do with some now.”_

_Harry wanted nothing more than to stay behind and hide, but Molly had scolded him. Told him that he had to grow up and face the world like a man; she then grabbed him in a tight hug and whispered, “But if you really wanted to hide for a year or so, there’s no better place than Hogwarts. At least you can do something worthwhile there.”_

_So Harry had gone back, expecting to be haunted by the Battle and picked on by Snape, who was still headmaster, but Harry hadn’t been overwhelmed by either. In fact, as soon as Harry had seen the castle, he’d felt such relief to be home, and upon entering the Great Hall for the feast, he hadn’t seen the ghosts of dead bodies or the damage beneath the fixed stones. All he had seen was his home._

_Snape was a different story. After the feast had finished, he’d led the eighth years to their joined common room and dorms, then he’d told Harry to meet him before breakfast in the headmaster’s office and left in a swirl of robes._

_When Harry arrived at Snape’s office the following morning, he hadn’t known what to expect. The room was much like how Dumbledore had left it; the only difference was a cauldron in the place of the pensieve and books instead of Dumbledore’s trinkets. Harry smiled to himself and, when he caught Snape staring at him with a ghost of a smile on his face, he remembered: they were both Dumbledore’s men, through and through._

_“Sir,” Harry said, his tone just this side of snide._

_“Potter,” Snape paused. “Harry. Please, take a seat.”_

_Warily, Harry had sat down before Snape said, “I would like to thank you for your testimony at my trial and for sending word with your house-elf, Kreacher, to Madam Pomfrey. If it weren’t for that, I would not be alive today. You have my gratitude._

_“Now, I assume you are aware of how difficult things may become for you. Students may follow you around, ask for your autograph or photographs. This year, the staff is small and therefore may not be able to control the masses.”_

_“I understand,” Harry said, somewhat taken aback by this pleasant Snape. Not one word had been sneered and there was no sarcastic or snide tone either. He really did seem to be trying to help Harry._

_“I am offering you sanctuary. If things become too much, as they surely will, you are welcome to make yourself at home here. The password will change monthly, and I shall make you aware of the new one when it has been changed.” Snape’s face was somewhat open; he looked sympathetic and sincere and Harry smiled, grateful yet wary._

_“Thank you. What do I tell people?”_

_With a raised eyebrow, Snape responded, “Whatever you like. Detention, remedial potions or simply the truth. It is up to you.” Snape watched Harry for a moment before nodding once and standing. He went to the bookcase and Harry knew that the conversation was over, but that he didn’t have to leave. At least not until class was due to start._

_Harry got up from the chair and walked over to the window behind Snape’s desk and rested his hand on Fawkes’ old perch. He felt an immense sadness roll over him and took a deep breath to steady himself. His eyes burned as he looked at the gleaming lake and the Giant Squid flicking its tentacles under the surface, and the white of Dumbledore’s tomb stood out to him._

_Everything quickly became blurry and Harry rubbed at his eyes. When his fingers came away wet, he realised he was crying, something he hadn’t allowed himself to do yet. Strong fingers gripped his shoulder, but Harry didn’t move towards or away from Snape. They just stood there staring out the window, Harry with tears streaming down his face while Snape had his fingers curled around Harry’s shoulder._

_When Harry left, neither said anything about it, and he didn’t return to Snape’s office until Halloween._

After the feast had finished, Harry wandered around the castle re-familiarising himself with the layout, and eventually he found his feet taking him down a familiar path. The stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance nodded once to him, but remained in place until Harry spoke the password, then it leaped aside, revealing the spiral staircase.

Harry hesitated before striding up the stairs. At the top, he knocked on the door and waited until he heard Severus rasp, “Come in,” before entering.

“Hello Severus.” Harry smiled at Severus, who gave Harry his half-smile.

“Harry. To what do I owe this honour?”

Walking towards Severus’ desk, Harry shrugged. “I sort of found myself standing outside your office, just like old times.”

“Indeed?” Severus’ head tilted back and he half shut his eyes as he gazed at Harry, who came round the desk to stand over him.

“Indeed,” Harry parroted back as he slid a hand into Severus’ hair and lowered his face until their mouths met in a messy kiss. Harry moaned; it had been too long since they’d done this. Severus’ hands were pulling Harry onto his lap and Harry arched his body into Severus’, grinding his hips down onto Severus’ cock, relishing the friction and the hard feel of the man.

Harry’s mouth moved to Severus’ neck, where he kissed and licked and nibbled his way down to the scars. Resting his head on Severus’ shoulder, Harry panted against them as he kept grinding his hips.

Severus was arching up into him and his hands were roaming over Harry’s back, his long fingers tangling in Harry’s hair and pushing around his waist to lift up his robes and grip at the warm skin of Harry’s back.

They ground together frantically before they came within moments of each other. Harry slumped against Severus’ body, spent and sated. Severus’ hand tightened in Harry’s hair before he tensed. “Get off,” Severus rasped.

“What?” Harry questioned. But he didn’t get a response as Severus was pushing him away, literally, and Harry fell to the ground with a thud.

“Get up,” Severus hissed and he grabbed his wand, waving it over himself and then Harry. The cleaning charm was harsher than Harry remembered. He stood, angry and hurt and confused, and had opened his mouth to give Severus a piece of his mind, when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Severus said, glaring at Harry, who scrambled for a seat opposite Severus on the other side of the desk.

He turned to see a seventh year Slytherin boy enter. The boy glanced at Harry, who smiled kindly and said, “Hello.”

“Professor, Headmaster,” the boy murmured as he greeted them. Harry turned back to Severus, who glared at him.

“Right, then. I’ll leave you to it.”

Harry left the office and, as he was shutting the door behind him, he heard Severus say, “I presume you’re here about your remedial potions then, Mister Desideratus?”

Shutting the door, Harry slid down to the floor, devastated. He thought he was special, he thought Severus had wanted him now, as much as he had done five years ago, but Harry was simply one in a line of boys that Severus had. Remedial potions had been their cover story, and obviously it was a cover story each year.

When a broken-hearted Harry made his way to his rooms, he curled up in bed and pretended that Severus Snape did not exist.

**^^^**

_By the time Halloween came around, Harry was thoroughly sick of the attention he was getting. Snape had been right, but Harry was too embarrassed to take the headmaster up on his offer of sanctuary. At least until Halloween evening, when Snape would be at the feast and Harry could take some time to himself._

_So at seven in the evening, with the feast well and truly underway, Harry, under his Invisibility Cloak, made his way into the headmaster’s office. He threw his cloak onto a nearby chair and browsed through the books and opened every cupboard and drawer he could. Some were locked, but Harry wasn’t going to Alohamora those open. Though, knowing Snape, it would take a lot more than a first year spell to break through his charms._

_The portraits were constantly muttering about how rude he was, how inconsiderate it was to look into someone’s private things and how childish he was being, when he snapped at them to shut up._

_Dumbledore’s portrait was suspiciously quiet and every time Harry looked at it, he appeared to be sleeping soundly, but Harry was sure it was a ruse. Stepping behind the desk, Harry sat in Snape’s chair and opened the little cupboards. In one he found an ornate glass and an almost full bottle of scotch._

_Bored, Harry poured a little bit into the glass and swallowed it all down. The burning in his throat caused him to cough and splutter, but once it passed, Harry felt quite happy. He grinned and leaned back in the chair. It smelt like Snape, spicy and musky. Harry poured himself some more scotch and sipped at it as he relaxed in the chair, tasting Snape’s whiskey and smelling him in the leather._

_“Ahem,” a throat cleared and Harry jolted out of his stupor, liquid sloshing over his hand as he hurried to stand. Snape eyed him with amusement as Harry swayed in place before his knees gave way and he fell back into the chair. There was a snort from above him and Harry opened his eyes wide to see Snape’s lips curling upwards in amusement._

_“Are you laughing?” Harry asked. “I didn’t, didn’t know you could… you know--” he whispered “--laugh.”_

_Snape said nothing as he took the glass from Harry’s hand and drank the rest of the scotch in it. Harry watched jealously as he swallowed it down without coughing or having his eyes water. “I--” Harry began and he stood again. Snape gripped his upper arm and pulled him through a door Harry hadn’t noticed before. “Where are we?” Harry spoke deliberately, making sure his mouth worked._

_“You, Potter, are drunk. And you are in the headmaster’s chambers,” Snape said, his voice raspy, but light._

_Harry nodded his agreement. “I should sleep,” he said and fell to the floor awkwardly with Snape still holding onto his one arm._

_“One does not sleep on the floor, Potter.”_

_“This one does.” Harry giggled, and felt himself being carried. He turned his head into Snape’s neck, his nose grazing the scars there. “You smell very… pleasant.” Snape placed Harry on the bed and took off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand before bending to remove Harry’s shoes, which he placed on the floor, before drawing the covers over Harry._

_“Goodnight, Potter.”_

_“Night, Sir.” Harry yawned and snuggled down into the pillow, falling asleep within moments._

_He woke with a jolt. Everything was blurry, his mouth was dry and his head was pounding. Harry fumbled around to find his glasses. When his fingers closed around the cool metal frames, he slid them on his face and looked around. Harry felt his face heat with embarrassment as he remembered last night and saw that he was in Snape’s bed and that the man was stretched, uncomfortably, on a sofa on the other side of the room._

_Wincing, Harry lifted the covers and got out of bed, before tripping over his own shoes. “Ow,” Harry moaned._

_There was a soft chuckle before Snape’s voice said, “Don’t move, Potter, or you’ll injure yourself more.” Footsteps sounded and Snape’s socked feet appeared in Harry’s vision; a hand cupped the back of his head and tilted it upwards. A cold glass vial was placed at his lips and Harry drank, barely able to swallow the sludgy potion._

_Instantly, his headache was gone, and he didn’t feel sick, but his mouth was still dry. “Thanks,” Harry grumbled, embarrassed._

_“You’re welcome. Next time, perhaps you should drink with someone or try something a tad weaker than scotch,” Snape said._

_“Oh, Merlin! I’m so sorry!”_

_“Not to worry. I offered you sanctuary and I’m aware of your… curiosity. Though perhaps I ought to have left butterbeer instead of whiskey.” Snape chuckled again and Harry stared at him; this was not the man he thought he knew. In a half unbuttoned shirt, black trousers, socks, and laughing, Snape looked relaxed and happy, which shocked Harry so much he forgot his embarrassment and smiled back._

_As their mirth died, they became awkward again and Snape cleared his throat, his cheeks pink, and said, “The bathroom is through there,--” he gestured behind him with his hand “--if you’d like a shower before you leave.”_

_“Ta,” Harry smiled and accepted Snape’s hand to help him stand. They lingered for a moment before Snape dropped his hand and Harry headed for the bathroom._

_“Potter?”_

_“Sir?”_

_Snape paused, then asked, “Would like to join me for a drink one evening?”_

_“Is that allowed?”_

_“You are of age and had there not been exceptional circumstances, you would have finished your schooling last year. So yes, it is allowed. Besides, I’m not your teacher anymore.”_

_“Just my headmaster,” Harry quipped with a smile, and could have kicked himself when Snape’s face shut down. “Is tonight good for you, sir?”_

_“Acceptable.” Snape paused. “And when we’re alone, Harry, you may call me Severus.”_

_“Thank you, Severus.”_

 

**^^^**

Harry spent the first week avoiding the staff room and hardly acknowledging Severus when they passed each other in the halls. When their eyes met in the Great Hall, Harry would look away and then quickly excuse himself.

The boy, Desideratus, who had been in Severus’ office was in Harry’s Seventh Year Charms class. He was competent, but not exceptional, and Harry did his best to be fair, despite his personal resentment of the boy. It wasn’t his fault Severus was a bastard.

“Professor Potter?”

“Sebastian,” Harry smiled at the Seventh Year Hufflepuff, “how can I help?”

“I’d like some extra tutelage. Please,” he added on as an afterthought.

Frowning, Harry replied, “I don’t understand, Sebastian. You’re doing remarkably well in class, what do you need extra lessons for?”

Sebastian flushed and he ran a hand through his blond curls, but said nothing more.

“I can’t help you if you’re not honest with me, Sebastian,” Harry reasoned.

“It’s too easy.”

“Pardon?” Harry asked, sure he hadn’t heard right.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in Harry’s direction. “I said, it’s too easy.”

“Is it just you who feels this way, or is this a general thing and I need to make my classes harder?”

“Oh, no, it’s just me. I’ve always had an affinity for Charms, and I’ve found the classes too easy for years. Professor Flitwick would give me extra work, but now he’s gone and I’m coming to you.” Sebastian shrugged and gave Harry a shy smile.

“Okay, come back tonight after dinner and I’ll have some things that we can work through. I want to see where you’re at before lumping a load of work on you, does that make sense?” Harry asked.

“Yes, sir, thank you.” Sebastian headed for the door and stopped, asking, “What should I tell people that we’re doing?”

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Harry said, “Whatever you feel comfortable telling them. If you want to say detention or remedial Charms or the truth, it’s really up to you.”

Sebastian laughed and thanked him again before leaving.

“I do hope you’re not having relations with a student,” Severus’ voice rasped from the doorway. Harry barely glanced in his direction as he stood and collected his books.

“No, I’m simply helping out.”

“After hours?” Severus strode closer to Harry. “Without a clear cover story, no less. You can understand why I am suspicious.”

“Sebastian wants some extra lessons,” Harry snapped. “Like I said, I’m helping.”

Harry turned his back on Severus and straightened out the cushions the First Years used for _Accio_ practice. He felt Severus come and stand close behind him. His breath on the back of Harry’s neck sent shivers down his spine and he lowered his voice and asked, “Will you look at me?”

“No,” Harry answered, bowing his head. He felt Severus sigh and his hand curved around Harry’s hip. Harry had to close his eyes against the onslaught of emotions when Severus’ forehead rested on Harry’s shoulder.

“Why ever not?” Severus whispered so quietly that Harry barely heard him and he contemplated not answering.

“I don’t take remedial potions anymore,” Harry murmured and tried to get away from Severus, but as he turned to get by, Severus’ hand slid from Harry’s hip to the wall, stopping him from leaving. He used his other hand to turn Harry around and, as soon as their eyes met, Severus had both hands on Harry’s face, pulling him into a desperate kiss.

As soon as Severus’ mouth was on his, Harry melted into the older man’s embrace. He tried to pull Severus closer and arched up into him, dragging his mouth away to press sucking kisses down Severus’ neck as he fought and fumbled with Severus’ robes.

Severus pulled away and Harry felt a momentary anger well up before Severus drew his wand and pointed it at the door, which slammed shut and locked with a quick sequence of spells. Then Severus was back kissing Harry heatedly and Harry was quickly overwhelmed by the emotions surging through him. He had missed Severus and he hated him at the same time. Hated him for having another lover, hated him for sending Harry away five years ago, but right now, in this moment, Harry wanted nothing more than Severus pounding into him, marking him, owning him.

Harry quickly undid his robes and they flared open. Severus’ mouth attacked Harry’s chest as his hands shoved Harry’s boxers to the floor. Kicking them off, Harry wrapped a leg around Severus’ waist and arched into him. Severus’ fingers were slicked with a whispered word and they breached Harry roughly.

He was soon begging Severus for more, and Severus quickly hiked his robes up and pressed Harry back into the wall, lifting his legs. Severus paused with the head of his cock pressing into Harry. “Are-”

Gritting his teeth, Harry pushed his hips forward, drawing Severus’ cock into him. He let out a low moan as he was stretched. Severus was careful as he rocked into Harry, teasing him until he was begging for more, and then Severus started to thrust earnestly.

Reaching down, Harry gripped his cock and stroked himself furiously as Severus pounded into him. It didn’t take long before Harry was crying out his orgasm. Severus thrust a few more times before he came with a raspy cry, his breathing harsh in Harry’s ear as he calmed down.

They pulled apart and Severus gave Harry his strange little half-smile, but as the sweat cooled, Harry felt a sickening feeling in his gut. He was just playing into Severus’ manipulations, so he turned away as he buttoned up his robes. He felt more than saw Severus reach out for him, but Harry was struggling to control his emotions. The cushions were wobbling and the feathers (that were used for _Wingardium Leviosa_ practice) were levitating and some were burning into ash.

Harry strode for the door and opened it, his magic destroying Severus’ spells, and he hurried out of the room, ignoring Severus as he called, “Harry!”

**^^^**

 

_The more time Harry spent in Severus' office, the more he started to talk. At first Severus would hardly answer back, a noncommittal hum here or there, but nothing else until Harry, lounging on the floor, sat up and rested his chin on the arm of Severus' chair to look at the man._

_Severus, as if sensing the scrutiny, looked up and raised an eyebrow. Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Would you tell me about my mum?"_

_The silence that followed frightened Harry slightly. Severus heaved a sigh, then stood. "Come," he said, opening the door to his chambers, "I'm not having this conversation with an audience."_

_Harry glanced at the portraits before scrambling up to follow Severus into his rooms. Severus seated himself on the sofa and gestured that Harry should join him. They sat in silence for a long while before Severus spoke, and when he did, Harry could hear the love and sadness in his voice. "Lily was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She had the kindest heart, but was a fierce protector for… anybody who needed it. You're like her in that regard._

_"She was my only friend for a long time and what we had was a magical thing." Severus' voice drifted off and there was a softness about his face that made him look both sad and young. "I told her about magic and Hogwarts and in return she taught me to hope for a better life._

_"Unfortunately, circumstances and people drove us apart. She was being drawn away from me and fearing rejection I… pushed her away. It was easier, but you don't need to hear about that." Severus schooled his face into an expressionless mask that Harry had gotten used to seeing._

_"You loved her," Harry stated, feeling uncomforatble about it, for reasons he did not want to examine too closely._

_"Yes," Severus nodded and gave Harry a crooked smile, "I did. Like a sister, like a saviour, I… placed her on a pedestal, built her up to be something grand, even angelic, but she wasn't." He chuckled. "She had such a short temper and could be so bloody stubborn, and when she thought she was right, that was it. You could not prove her wrong without resources and proof._

_"One time, I remember, she heard on the rumour mill that there was such a potion that would enable the drinker to gain a Veela-like allure that would help them attract whomever they wanted. I ended up with six different texts that would prove it impossible, but Lily was determined to prove it true, so she did her own research and found ingredients that would almost certainly make the potion. Together, we tried and failed many times and it wasn't until we blew up a cauldron and took the first few layers of skin off our fingers, got ourselves a month’s worth of detentions, and Slughorn read us the riot act, before she would accept that such a potion could not exist." Severus was smiling fondly by the time he finished, and Harry found his laughter dying away as he looked at the man reminiscing about his best friend._

_"Sounds like you had fun with her," Harry commented._

_"Aye, I did. I also got so angry with her that I wanted to strangle her half the time. I'm sure the feeling was mutual."_

_Harry reached out a hand and touched the ends of Severus' hair. "I wonder what she'd think now."_

_Severus had grown still and his dark eyes bore into Harry's. "About what?" Severus said quietly._

_Licking his lips, Harry slid his hand to cup the back of Severus' head, his fingers tangling in the dark strands, and he surged forward and pressed his lips forcibly to Severus'._

_Severus' hand came up and gripped Harry's neck, pulling him back, and he felt sick with fear at what Severus would do to him when soft lips against his made his eyes open in surprise._

_Severus was kissing him, gently moving his lips over Harry's. Closing his eyes, Harry kissed back._

 

**^^^**

 

There was a trail of destruction through the castle as Harry passed by, with classrooms desks and chairs that were upturned by his magic. He struggled to keep control of himself and his magic, but Harry felt it slipping from him and he hurried out of the castle. He needed to get somewhere isolated before his magic upset everything.

He pushed past students, who turned to greet him as he ran blindly for the forest; he'd be safer in there and it would safer for the students, as well. Harry heard screams as his magic set fire to the grass and uprooted a tree, then above the roaring in his ears and the piercing yells was Severus' raspy voice, amplified by a Sonorous. "Everybody to your dormitories. Now! Shut the doors behind you, Anderson."

Harry knew that Severus meant to follow him into the forest, but Harry couldn't allow that, it wouldn't be safe. In his panic, Harry didn't hear Severus until the man had pulled him into his arms and was trying to calm him down, whispering, "Hush, Harry, it's alright."

Fighting against Severus, Harry hit and scratched at him, trying to make the man let him go. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he growled out as his magic was lashing around them, creating a storm of green-tinged wind that swirled and flames that licked at the bottom of Severus' robes.

"You need to calm down, Harry, or we'll go up in flames," Severus rasped in Harry's ear. He dropped his head to rest on Harry's shoulder. "This is my fault, isn't it? Harry, talk me, just talk to me. Whatever I've done, I'm sorry."

"Is that what you say to all your lovers? It must be tiring keeping up with two of us now!" Harry shouted, still fighting to get away. "I bet you've never had a former lover return before! Now I'm back and you've got Desideratus to fuck as well."

Severus's arms went slack with shock and Harry pushed him away.

"Is that what you really think?" Harry stared at him; Severus seemed genuinely hurt and surprised. "That I'd _fuck_ a student."

"I was a student!" Harry roared. "We had 'remedial potions', remember?"

"Desideratus really does need remedial potions. He wants to be a Healer and hasn't passed his OWL potions yet!" Severus shouted, and Harry blinked; the magic around them dropped and the air was still. "Alexander needs help. Slughorn isn't a good teacher for him. I have never touched a student and I certainly haven't _fucked_ one," Severus spat. "You were an exception and hardly a student."

Severus looked around and waved his wand at his robes. The fire disappeared instantly and he drew himself up to his full height and sneered, "I will not discuss this with you any further. I was under the impression you knew what kind of man I am; it seems that I was mistaken. Good day, Professor Potter, I would thank you to not destroy my school in your tantrum." Severus spun on his heel, burnt robes flaring around him, and he stalked his way back up to the school.

Harry watched him go, feeling exhausted and stupid.

 

**^^^**

 

"Professor Potter?"

Harry looked up to see his Seventh Years staring at him. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled tightly at them, "Where was I?"

"The intention of a spell," Alexander Desideratus said quietly; he wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

After his outburst, the school rumour mill had been working overtime. The students weren't idiots and the ones that had seen Harry and Severus' interactions swapped stories with the ones that had overheard. Harry hadn't known that Hagrid was teaching a Care of Magical Creatures class just inside the forest. The students, and staff, now knew that Severus and Harry had had a lovers' tiff and that Desideratus was somehow involved.

The stories ranged from the near truth: Harry's jealousy over Severus' non-relationship with Desideratus, to the outrageous: Desideratus keeping Harry and Severus as sex slaves and making them fight over him.

Glancing around the room, Harry saw that all his students were watching him carefully, except for Sebastian, who was writing steadily. Just as Harry started to explain how the intent of the caster could change a simple, even harmless, spell into a weapon, there was a knock at the door and a Third Year flushed when the class looked at her. "Um, the headmaster wants to see you, sir. He says to tell you it's urgent."

"I'm in the middle of a class, Miss Jones. Did he happen to say what it was about?"

"Um, I think he said something about a teddy."

Harry felt his blood go cold. "Sebastian, take over," Harry barked out before hurrying from the room. He reached Severus' office in no time and took the revolving staircase two at a time. He burst through the door without knocking and Severus sent him a withering glare.

"What's happened?"

"Andromeda fire called. Teddy has been taken to Saint Mungo's. His magic is depleted and that is all she knows."

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked helplessly. Even after all this time, there was a lot he didn't know about the Wizarding world.

Severus stood and clenched his hands into fists. "It means that you need to go to Saint Mungo's."

Harry felt sick. "I- I can't."

"You must," Severus said simply, in a tone the brooked no argument. With a shaking hand, Harry grabbed hold of some Floo powder.

"Will you be here when I get back?"

"If you wish,” Severus rasped. He understood what Harry was asking, but was putting the ball firmly back in Harry's court.

"Please." Harry waited until Severus nodded before throwing the powder into the flames and, with his heart in his throat, he croaked out, "Saint Mungo's Hospital."

The hospital waiting room spun into view and Harry stalked over to the Welcome Witch. "Teddy Lupin's room, please."

"Second floor, room two-nine-nine-one," the girl said in a bored tone and Harry was off. When he found the room, he knocked softly on the door and entered. Teddy was lying on the bed looking pale and small. Andromeda had tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, Harry," she sobbed as he drew her into a hug, "I don't know what to do."

With a squeeze of her shoulders, he whispered hoarsely, not taking his eyes off Teddy's still form, "We'll figure it out together. What are our options?"

**^^^**

 

It was gone two in the morning when Harry returned to Hogwarts. The lights were still bright when Harry got back and Severus was sitting at his desk staring out the window. He turned when he heard the Floo. "How is Te-" Severus started to ask, and then he said, "Sit down. You look awful; what did you do?"

"What I had to. I gave him my magic," Harry said, feeling weary, and he stumbled towards the visitors' chair before Severus' desk. A strong grip on his upper arm stopped him and he leaned into Severus' chest.

"Come, you can't rest here or you'll never get up again." Severus half dragged, half carried Harry into his room, where Severus laid Harry on the bed. He took off Harry's shoes, and when he reached up to take off Harry's glasses, Harry caught Severus' hand.

"This is familiar." Harry smiled and closed his eyes when Severus didn't smile back. "I'm sorry, I was jealous and I- I've loved you for so long. But it made sense, Severus. You pushed me away and I come back, only to find you having our lessons with someone else."

"You need rest."

Harry let out a choked laugh that sounded more like a sob. "I need you. Stay with me tonight, please?"

He watched Severus swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, before he stripped off his robes and kicked off his shoes. Severus crawled onto the bed next to Harry and drew Harry's glasses from his face, placing them on the bedside table. Harry turned in to Severus' side and rested his head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

When Harry woke, he was alone in the bed. He stifled the disappointment and, as he was reaching for his glasses, the door opened and Severus came in. "You're up."

"What time is it?"

"Half-past twelve. Don't worry, I've found cover for your classes." Severus eased himself to sit on the bed next to Harry. "Andromeda fire called this morning. Teddy is much better now that he's awake and it appears your magic has saved him."

Harry's smile was interrupted by a yawn. "I can see you still need rest," Severus commented. "Eat and sleep, that's all you need. It's more taxing for the giver than the receiver, though you should be recovered in a day or two."

"I don't want to intrude," Harry said, uncertain of where he stood with Severus.

A hand cupped his cheek and Severus stroked his thumb over the skin of Harry's cheek. "You aren't." He leaned in and pressed a soft and deep kiss to Harry's mouth. Harry kissed Severus back, wrapping his arms around Severus' shoulders. They still had a lot to talk about, but they'd be okay, Harry thought as Severus laid him back down on the bed, holding him close and continuing to press gentle kisses to Harry's lips.

  
  


-The End-


End file.
